Hidden Seeds
by TheSealer
Summary: Xehanort is trying to build his own Organization XIII with 13 copies of his own heart. But we know the identities of very few of its members. Crossover with Tamers and Digidestined. Inspiration for writting and up for adoption. Do this in my memory.


**HIDDEN SEEDS**

**I'm still alive and will be for a while longer. I had given this fict to Lyoko4everandever in hope someone would pick it up. I wanted to write this one but my time is slipping away...**

**But turns out I still have more than I thought. So Lyoko gave it back to me. This is just an inspiration in hope to captivate other authors to write a crossover based on this. Do this in my memory please.**

**Xehanort is trying to build his own Organization XIII with 13 copies of his own heart. But we know the identities of very few of its members. So my fict is about three of those unknown members.**

Darkness rained around the two, Terra and Master Xehanort. A faint glow surrounds each one, as they are their respective hearts clashing within the new amnesic Xehanort.

"Darkness rules your heart – it gives me control. Muscle and sinew that once obeyed you now rebels against you." – Xehanort wondered aloud. – "How you can remain here at all confounds the mind."

"It's still my heart." – Terra retorted. – "You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen."

The old master gave him a disdainful smile:

"Hmph. Don't even entertain any notions of escaping me, boy." – Xehanort shook his head. He extended his hands. – "In the end, your heart will be engulfed by mine forever."

"Wrong. You're gonna get shown the door, old man."

"As I recall, you couldn't even handle your own darkness. How, then, will you triumph over mine?"

Terra smiled at that which made Xehanort's smile to fade a little. The young man gave him a daring look before closing his eyes again.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Xehanort's eyes opened wide as revelation flashed in his glance. He understood what Terra implied, now.

"Oh? So that's how it is, is it?" – Xehanort spoke as Terra continued with his eyes closed. – "Someone else has set foot in your heart. Eraqus, you sly fox…"

Before Master Eraqus died, his heart – or a small portion of it – was absorbed by Terra's. So Eraqus was now residing within Terra… The young Keyblade master opened his eyes again and talked back.

"I'm not afraid of what the darkness holds now." – Terra put a clenched fist over his chest. – "Even if you do wrest control of my heart from me…Even if you cast me into the deepest, darkest abyss, you'll never sway me from the one cause that pushes me to keep on fighting."

"Whatever the cost, I'm ready to pay it."

Xehanort, who had his hands behind his back, unfolded his arms.

"Brave words, to be sure. But I'm a patient man. We can take as much time as we need to settle this little property dispute. However, know this…" – Xehanort paused for effect. – "You are just one of the many roads I might choose to take."

This was what Xehanort saw as his greatest weapon: his foresight. He always had a contingency plan, always a fail-safe. And his ultimate plan to sow the 13 seeds of his own heart.

"Trust me. I've made sure of that."

XxXxXxX

"Angemon, NO!" – TK cried out, sitting on his head with a startle. He was trembling, panting and covered in sweat. Patamon slept soundly by his side.

The Digidestined shuddered at the memory of his nightmare, Angemon been crushed by Blackwargreymon, protecting the Destiny stone.

"Blackwargreymon…" – TK whispered. Just to think that Arukenimon could use the powers of darkness to create life on a whim. TK despised that!

Angemon's sacrifice against Devimon. Piedmon chasing after Kari and him. Ken using his spires to control innocent Digimon and later creating Kimeramon. Arukenimon and Mummymon using those same powers to create monsters like Blackwargreymon.

Those who used the powers of darkness for their own selfish needs were monsters! All of them! He hated them!

A faint snore pulled him out of his fought. Patamon coiled up in his sleep. Strange how his Digimon partner could be so peaceful while TK was so riled up. The Digidestined pushed these thoughts aside. Tomorrow they had a big fight ahead of them to protect another Holy Stone from Blackwargreymon's rampage.

Outside of his apartment, another entity was eavesdropping him from the top of another building. Saix watched the all scene neutrally. It would take a while for that kid's heart to succumb to darkness. But with all that accumulated hate, it wouldn't need a big push to do it.

XxXxXxX

"How could you?" – Takato hissed every word trembling. Not in fear but in anger. – "How could you do this horrible thing?!"

The Tamers have just watched in horror and shock as Beelzemon loaded all of Leomon's data. The only sound besides the Demon Lord's laughing was Jeri's cries.

"I'll make you hurt! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" – Takato roared and WarGrowlmon advanced viciously on the enemy.

The fight developed until WarGrowlmon began losing and Takato called for the power of digivolution, transforming his partner into Megidramon.

From afar, a man with an eye-patch over his right eye and a scar on the left cheek was observing with a smirk. His black hair was arranged in a long pony-tail matching his black robe.

A portal of darkness opened behind Xigbar but he didn't bother to look. It was obvious who had arrived.

"Was there a problem?" – Saix asked.

"As if." – Xigbar replied nonchalantly. – "I gotta say I'm surprised. The kid had a lot of pent up anger, for such a puny looking body. I just managed to make the biker creep kill the lion and that set the red-eyed gogglehead on fire."

Xigbar then smirked as a small thought occurred to him.

"I wonder what would happen if his Dumbssaurus friend had been killed instead."

"That could be arranged…but not for now." – Saix spoke. – "This effortless display of rage has allowed the darkness to pierce into his heart. We just have to make sure that darkness grows slowly, until he's ready to be the new vessel."

"Yeah, yeah…Just tell the old coot I got this covered, ok." – Xigbar made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

XxXxXxX

Alice walked aimlessly through the deserted street of Shinjuku. Her only sense of direction was moving away from the pink goo that was the D-Reaper. Besides the thought of going away, her mind was empty.

Dobermon was gone and now she was alone. Alone. Because of the need for a digimon to make the sacrifice, Alice was alone. And while all of her mind was crying, another part of her was silently rising with a different tone. Anger.

Alice was angry. Angry at D-Reaper, angry at the Sovereign for giving Dobermon this mission, angry at the Tamers for their need to Biomerge, angry at Dobermon for his sacrifice, angry at her heart for feeling like this.

Dobermon had been her only friend ever since she could remember. And probably the only one she'll ever have. And now here she was, alone and worthless.

Alice came to a stop and looked down. Her eyes began to tear up. This feeling in her chest was threatening to torn her apart. When Dobermon had been giving that suicidal assignment, Alice had prepared herself for this. She had sworn she wouldn't cry, but turns out she broke that promise.

"_If this is what having a heart is good for, then I don't want to have a heart._" – she thought, falling on her knees and hugging herself.

"Renouncing your heart?" – a voice asked behind her. – "I know a handful of people who would kill to have one of those."

She turned around and her eyes met a tall young man dressed in black. His hair was blue and long and carried a 'X' scar between his eyebrows. His yellow eyes looked empty.

"Who are you?"

"I am Saïx." – the man introduced himself with a neutral expression. – "And I can help you surpass that pain that makes you feeble."

"What do you want?"

"What I want matters not. What matters is what _you_ want." – Saix responded. – "Your heart is your weakness. If you let go of your heart, you can no longer feel that pain."

THE END (?)

**Saïx and Xigbar are gathering suitable people from their time to be Xehanort's vessels, by order of Young Xehanort. While Alice renounces to her heart, Takato's and TK's hearts are filled with darkness. So then Young Xehanort appears and takes them through time for Master Xehanort to use his Keyblade and place fragments of his heart into them. Kinda like what he tried to do with Sora in the end of Dream Drop Distance. If anyone wishes to carry on this fict, they're welcome. You can even change the plot just so long it's the same fundamental idea. No turning people into Digimon Emperors, ok? That's just too old. And avoid OOCness.**


End file.
